Tomb Raiders
by otakufanatic
Summary: The gang of Ranmaverse met the famous Tomb Raider what adventures will they have?


Tomb raider Ranma1/2.

The secrets of lost amazons!

Ranma and gang do not belong to me. Tomb Raider and the cast of tomb Raider do not belong to me either or I won't be doing this fic. So sit back and enjoy.

Warning there might be adult situations and limes so if you are easily offended by this type of material or under age please do not read any further.

Time line of Ranmaverse is after the failed wedding.

------------------000000000000 --------------------

England Croft estate.

"Miss Croft there is a package for you." A butler knocks on the door to Lara Croft AKA Tomb Raider. "Leave it by the door I will get it later." She replies annoyed at being disturbed.

This is interesting, I have not seen such a language before. Lara looks at a very old scroll with a magnifying glass.

She takes a hand held scanner and scans the scroll into her computer.

Let's see where are you from. She presses the search button and takes a seat in front of the computer. 'ERROR UNKNOW Language.' Flashes on the screen.

"What the hell this is not possible!" She shakes her head the program she was using has almost every cultures languages and dialects all in its program.

She looks at the scroll again.

I have seen these before and they look so damn familiar. She goes to the door and opens it and picks up her package.

"Wonder what's this." She said as she takes it to the table and starts to tear open the package.

She opens the box and looks in it.

There was a lot of packaging chips so she rummages through the chips and brought out several tapes and discs from the package.

There was also a note on one of the tapes.

"Hmmm wonder who is this from." Lara walks over to her workstation and pops the tape into one of the VCRs and plays it.

She then opens the letter and as the tape plays.

Her eyes widen as she reads the letter and watches the video.

"My god it really is true the cursed springs!" Lara watches the video of various people changing into animals.

The one that caught her eye was a boy changing into a red head.

"Wow she's got a better body then me!" Lara exclaimed.

When the tape finishes she puts in the next one.

This one was shot of a very old woman talking in Japanese then switching to Chinese to speak to a purple hair girl.

What she said caught her attention.

"We are the amazon tribe of China."

"Holy crap a race of missing amazons! I thought they are a myth! This is too good to be true!" She picks up the scroll.

"May be she can translate this." Lara starts to pack. She picks up the phone and dials.

"Hello? David I need a favour. I need a ride to Japan Nerima or where ever that is?" Lara said into the phone as she puts her guns into a metal brief case and locks it.

"Ok see you in an hour right thanks owe you one!" She t hen hangs up the phone.

She hefts her backpack and two cases and leaves the room as she went down the stairs.

"Walter I'll be away for a few weeks so take care of the house and tell anyone looking for me to call me on my cell phone!" Lara shouts as she made her way to the main door.

"Yes Miss Croft!" Walter replies as he helps open the door.

"Thanks Walter be seeing you." With that she dumps all her stuff into her car a BMW convertible and was soon speeding away.

00000000000000000000

'This is echo tango 1 2 requesting permission to land." Lara said in to the radio.

" Echo tango 1 2 this is Nerima air control we have you on radar please hold landing pattern delta 6 4 and proceed down to runway 6 over." The reply came over the radio.

Suddenly some thing came flying out of no where almost colliding with the plane she was in. her quick reactions had save her as she banked the plane out of the way.

"This is echo tango 1 2 to Nerima air control something almost collide into me do you know what it was? Over." Lara said as she brings the plane back on course.

"This is Nerima air control no need to worry about that that was one of the local martial artiest going L.E.O over."

"LEO?" Lara asks.

"Low Earth Orbit." The reply came.

Lara shook her head in astonishment.

"Echo tango 1 2 out over." Lara brings the plane into a landing pattern.

Suddenly she spots something heading downwards.

It was a red blur as it went down.

"Shit can anyone survive that?" Lara mutters as she lands the plane.

An hour later, out side Nerima airport Lara bring her baggage out of the plane and stows them in her jeep.

Then she heads out into town to look for a hotel.

As she drives pass the gates of the airport she spots a boy with a bandanna looking around and scratching his head.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!" he screams looking around then at the map he was holding. Maybe I should give him a hand. Lara thought as she drives the jeep over and pulls over next to him. "Lost? Need a hand?" she asks as she gets out of her jeep.

"Oh err yes." The boy replies grinning and blushing.

"So where you heading?" Lara asks.

"Nerima?" The boy looks at her.

"Nerima? Well lucky you. You are standing outside the airport." Lara said eyeing the boy.

"Oh hehehe. So that's why I heard so much noise." The boy said.

"Thanks a lot I need to get to town." He thanks and heads in the opposite direction from the town. "Hey kid sorry to stop you but you are heading in the wrong direction it's this way!" Lara said pointing behind her.

"Oh sorry thanks again." He turns in the wrong direction again and starts walking away.

"HEY KID! You got the wrong direction again boy do you have a lousy sense of direction!" Lara said shaking her head.

"Oh heheheheh…." The boy scratches his head and grinning sheepishly at her.

"Well hop in I'll give you a ride to town." Lara said then hops into her jeep.

The boy quickly stows his bag behind the jeep and climbed in.

"So where are you off to?" Lara asks.

"I heading to a dojo." The boy said.

"Hmmm dojo huh. So what type of martial arts do you practice?" Lara asks interested at what type of fighting style the boy knew.

"Well I learnt a mix a bit here and there. Oh where are my manners my name is Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga said.

"Lara Croft. Ryoga Hibiki. Hmmmmm Are you by any chance related to Himura Hibiki and Noriko Hibiki?"

"Yes how do you know them they are my parents." Ryoga said happy to finally get news of his parents. "Where and when did you met them?" He asks.

"Well I met them a month ago in the Amazon jungles. It's not every day you run into a couple lost in the jungle. I gave them my GPS wonder where they are now?" She said smiling at the adventures they shared for the few days she was there.

"That's good I need to give them a call later to see if they are back home." Ryoga said happy to find out that this woman was a family friend.

"Here." Lara hands Ryoga a cell phone.

"Thanks." Ryoga thanked and starts to call home.

As Lara concentrates on the road a purple hair girl on a bicycle zooms pass her and several cars.

"What the hell! I'm going 70 km and she just pass me like I was crawling!" Lara said shocked. "Heh that was Shampoo she's the towns speed demon on a bicycle she's a Chinese amazon." Ryoga said as he waits for the call to connect.

"Did you say Chinese Amazon?" Lara jams the breaks and looks at him.

"Yeah Chinese Amazons. They got a restaurant called The Nekohaten around here." Ryoga said.

"This is great I thought I would spent a week looking for them when we get there lunch will be on me." Lara said as she activates her GPS on the dashboard.

Several minutes later they arrive outside a restaurant.

"Well here it is." Ryoga said he got out.

"Impressive." Lara said as the two went in.

Shampoo spots Ryoga coming in.

"What lost boy want? You no come through the wall today?" Shampoo asks looking at Ryoga.

"Nah I had some help from this lady." Ryoga said as he points at Lara.

"This is Lara. I met her outside the airport today."

"Nihao." Shampoo greets.

"Oh so sorry me got to get back to work." Shampoo said as she rushes back into the kitchen then comes back out balancing several dishes of food and bowls of ramen.

A few minutes later she comes to the table.

"So what Lost bot and braid hair lady want to eat?" she asks looking at the two of them.

Ryoga looks at Lara.

"Go ahead it's my treat anyway." Ryoga grins and starts to order.

Lara looks at Ryoga.

"You sure you can finish all that?" she asks.

"No worries I haven't had a proper meal for weeks now." He said.

"Any way the food here is great. You sure you don't want anything? The dumpling here are great." Ryoga said.

15 minutes later Shampoo comes back to the table with a large tray holding 5 bowls of ramen, 2 plates of fried rice and an order of dumpling soup.

"Shampoo?" Lara calls out to Shampoo stopping her before she goes back to the kitchen.

"What braid hair lady want?" shampoo asks.

I would like to see the elder if there is one here. Lara said in Chinese.

You speak Chinese? Why do you want to speak to an elder? shampoo asks taken aback that a foreigner speaking her language so well.

I need to translate a scroll written in ancient text. Lara said as he takes out an old scroll out of her bag.

Wait here I will go ask. Shampoo turns around and heads back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later a figure on a staff comes jumping out from the kitchen.

You want to speak to me child? Cologne asks looking at Lara.

Yes elder. I am Lara Croft. Lara said as she bows her head in respect.

Ah I see that you know the pleasantries of the Chinese. Cologne said smiling.

I have travelled to China and stayed there for some time in my line of work you pick up the customs and pleasantries if you want information or favours. Lara said looking at Cologne wondering how old she was.

Ah I see. My name Ku Long most people here call me Cologne, as they can't pronounce my name properly. The girl you saw just now is my grand daughter Xian Pu. Cologne said as she takes a seat next to her.

So what is it you want? Cologne asks smiling. Lara opens the scroll and lets Cologne take a look at it.

My child where did you find this? Cologne asks as she examines the scroll.

I found it several months ago in some ruins in the Amazon jungles. Lara said.

Interesting these texts are a variations of our ancient texts most interesting. Cologne said rubbing her chin.

What does it say elder. Lara asks wanting to know more.

Well my child this scroll tell the way to a lost city deep in the jungles of the Amazons. Cologne said getting excited to find out that there were other amazons.

Lost City of Amazons? Lara asks her eyes going wide.

Yes my child. This is the greatest discovery my people will want to know of this. Cologne said. Ryoga was eating away and watching the two talks.

Lost city of amazons. Sounds interesting. Ryoga continues to eat and listen in on the two's conversation.

I must tell my people at once. We would be interested in coming in contact with our lost sisters. Cologne said as she continues to read the scroll.

What else does it say elder. Lara asks anxious to know more this was the greatest discovery in the world a lost civilisation.

The scroll also tells about several springs within the city which are magical. Cologne said a she reads on her eyes widening as she reads.

Shampoo who was curious came out from the kitchen.

Grandmother what does the scroll says? She asks.

Shampoo I may have stumbled on a cure for Ranma's curse! Cologne said

What! Shampoo looks at her grandmother.

'Crash!' the three turns to look. Ryoga was on the floor as he tried to lean to close to listen in.

Yes a cure it says here that there is a spring in that city which negates all curses. Cologne said. Ryoga manages to get up.

"Tell me it true!" Ryoga asks looking at them.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop you know." Cologne said looking at Ryoga.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." Ryoga said blushing.

"Never mind it doesn't matter any way. Now Young lady what are you going to do?" Cologne asks Lara.

"Well Elder I am going to go look for it." Lara said.

"That's good my grand daughter and I will be coming with you and so will a few others if I can get them to come along too." Cologne said she then hops a way on her staff back to the kitchen.

"Ah….. Lara can I come too?" Ryoga asks.

"Sure but you better not get lost." Lara said jokingly.

0000000000000

"Hello Tendo residence." Kasumi picks up the phone.

"Oh hello elder Cologne. Looking for Ranma? He's not around at the moment. All right I'll tell him when he gets home. All right see you later elder Cologne."

"I'm home!" Akane calls out as she and Ranma walks through the front door.

Ranma was carrying several bags of groceries and several bags of clothes.

"Oh Ranma Cologne called and invited the whole family over to the Nekohaten for dinner tonight." Kasumi said as she directs Ranma to the kitchen.

"WHAT?" Akane shouts and pulls out a mallet.

"She says that she has found a way to cure the curse." Kasumi adds.

"What?" Ranma dumps every thing on the kitchen table.

Akane drops her mallet too.

"She says to be over by 7. So go get ready!" Kasumi said.

"A cure!" Ranma stands there jaw open.

"Ranma…." Akane looks at Ranma.

He turns to Akane and hugs her kissing her on the mouth.

"I'M GOING TO BE CURED!" Ranma runs up to his room.

A very dazed Akane sat on the floor wondering what just happen.

0000000000000

Several minutes later the whole Tendo Family including Ranma and Genma were on their way to the Nekohaten.

As they entered the restaurant they could see that the restaurant was empty.

Sitting at a large table in the middle of the restaurant was Ryoga and a gaijin lady who was laughing at what Ryoga was telling her.

"Hey P-chan what are you doing here." Ranma asks as he walks over.

"Ranma stop picking on Ryoga!" Akane growls.

"Sit down and shut up Ranma if you know what's good for you." Ryoga said trying his best to hold his temper.

Cologne had promise that if they even break a bowl in her restaurant she was going to serve him for the main course.

Soon every one was seated.

Shamppo and Mousse brought out the dishes and sat down then in hopped Cologne.

"So what's so important to have everyone here?" Ranma asks eyeing Cologne warily.

"Well son in law this lady here may have the cure for you curse." Cologne said.

"….." Ranma looks at her wondering to believe her or not.

"This young lady has a scroll which tells of a lost city of amazons there in that city are several springs one of which say that it can cure any curse." Cologne said.

"Is it true?" Ranma turns to Lara.

"Yes from what I gather what she says is true." Lara said confirming what Cologne said.

"YES!" Ranma leaps up with joy.

"So when do we go?" Ranma asks excitedly.

"As soon as we can." Lara said.

0000000000000000

Gah another fic done.

This fic is different this fic will be centred on Ryoga.

Of course there waff between Ranma and akane but it will concentrate more on Ryoga and a relationship with Lara.

So until the next chapter.


End file.
